Electronic devices, such as computers, computing devices and the like are equipped with various components such as memory devices, video cards, power supplies and so on. The various components of an electronic device are typically mounted in an enclosure that protects the components from damage and/or electrical interference when the electronic device is in use. In some instances, the various components of an electronic device may disposed in slots or other similar structures that allow the components to be easily added or removed. For example, some computing devices include slots through which memory sticks of various sizes and capacities may be added to the computing device. For at least the reason that certain users may wish to have access to the interior of a computing device enclosure for the purpose of adding or removing certain components, it would be advantageous to have a door for a computing other electronic device that is removable.